Administrative Core Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core provides oversight and management of the entire SD BRIN program. This core is led by the Program Director, Dr. Barbara Goodman, who manages the administrative structure to ensure efficient implementation of the activities within the network. The Program Coordinator, Dr. C. Anderson, complements the administrative efforts of the PD and acts as a liaison between the lead institution and the partner institutions in the network. The Steering Committee (SC) is made up of administrative and faculty representatives from each participating institution and each of the cores. The SC regularly provides insight and input from each PUI and TC, gives direction regarding all network programming, and implements changes and improvements to address issues and areas of concern. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) consists of 4 established faculty members from research extensive institutions with expertise in infrastructure aspects of SD BRIN. The EAC provides a semi-annual evaluation and advice to the SC on all aspects of the SD BRIN program, conducts site visits to the partner institutions, and will play a significant role in the selection of the Faculty Fellowship Awards through the new SD BRIN Faculty Fellowship Program. The primary objectives of the Administrative Core are to 1) assist institutional partners as they develop a culture for research with appropriate support for their researchers; 2) assist with recruitment and retention of qualified personnel for the core facilities and for faculty positions; 3) support the PUIs and TCs in the pursuit of their individualized institutional goals; and 4) support the maintenance of the core facilities to meet the technological needs of SD biomedical researchers. These objectives are necessary to facilitate progress towards the goals and measurable objectives for SD BRIN as a whole, and those set by the partner institutions of SD BRIN. A unique approach to advancing the goals of SD BRIN as a whole is the establishment of individualized goals for partner institutions in light of their intrinsic differences and needs. The action steps taken to meet the Administrative Core?s primary objectives include implementation, oversight and ongoing evaluation of SD BRIN programs, research cores, as well as PUI and TC progress toward their individual campus goals and objectives. The SC and the EAC provide advice and implement program changes as necessary to ensure the network, research core and institutional goals are advanced. The Administrative Core encourages faculty and students to present their research accomplishments at local, state, regional and national meetings in order to increase the visibility of SD BRIN supported biomedical research. Through the effective management of SD BRIN by the Administrative Core the biomedical research capacity of South Dakota will increase and the educational opportunities for students in the biomedical sciences and bioinformatics will be enhanced. This will have far reaching impacts on the research and training endeavors of faculty throughout SD BRIN.